Youngest Team Remastered
by Dan Blue
Summary: Romeo and Wendy form a team with the newest member of the guild but he has his fair share of secrets. Now that he has friends maybe he can over come some of those secrets or maybe they are to much and will ruin what bounds he has created. Based on my previous story "The Youngest Team" but it is more than just a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this for a couple reasons one I liked the original but I felt like I made a bunch of mistakes that held it back and I want to fix it. The second is that the fic is a couple years old now and it's one of my personal favorites. The fans of my other two on going fics don't worry I'm still working on them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the OCs.**

The two youngest wizards in Fairy Tail, even after it had disbanded and got back together, were Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvel who were fourteen and thirteen respectively. Since the two were close in age and hung out around the same people, it was not long before they started to form a friendship. Not long after that, the two started to go out on jobs together although Carla still had some reservations about that. The two were a good team having a sort of connection that led some, mostly Mira, into joking and teasing them about being a couple but the two would always franticly deny it.

One somewhat peaceful day in the guildhall, a boy, looking around the same age as the two, walked into the guild with the master. He had fair skin dark eyes and black hair; he wore black pants a dark blue shirt and had an average build. Romeo and Wendy had wanted to add a new member to their little team and this boy seemed like a good option. After a quick conversation with Master Makarov, the boy took a seat at a table by himself and the other two young wizards took this opportunity to approach him. "Hi," Wendy greeted, "I'm Wendy and this is my friend Romeo it's nice to meet you."

The boy cracked a small smile but it did not seem completely sincere, "I'm Izo Tatsuo; it's nice to meet you too. I've heard of you guys the youngest duo in Fairy Tail."

"It's always nice to meet a fan you want an autograph," Romeo joked.

"Real funny, so what do you guys need from me?"

"Well," Wendy began, "we were wondering if you wanted to come on a job with us; Romeo and I have been sort of looking for a third member for our team."

"You guys barley know me and you're willing to make that kind of offer?"

"Fair enough," Romeo agreed, "how old are you, where do you live and what kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm fourteen where I live is none of your business and I use ice magic."

"Well, that's all I need to know. What about you Wendy?" She nodded showing that she was also satisfied, "So it's unanimous. What do you say Izo are you in?"

"Sure, so long as I'm not the third wheel."

Izo's comment made both Romeo and Wendy blush and they both immediately denied the claim. The three of them decided on what they thought looked like an easy job. The flier described how a group of forest Vulcans was tormenting a small town and said town needed the problem gotten rid of. The job paid well so all three of them were eager to head to the small town. They did not expect the job to take long so the group decided to take some jewel with them for the train tickets, the inn, and some food. On the way to the station, Izo decided to stay quite while Romeo and Wendy talked about strategy. "It seems pretty simple to me all we have to do is trap them and relocate them somewhere they can't cause any damage." Romeo suggested.

"It sounds like a good plan but we have no idea how many of them there are we might not be able to trap them," Wendy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter if there are ten or thirty I can trap them all no problem," Izo stated.

Izo's statement had Romeo skeptical, "How the heck are you going to do that?" Instead of answering he just gave coy smile before walking ahead of them, "I've got a weird feeling about this guy."

While Romeo caught up to the other boy Wendy just looked, "Well, I'm getting a good feeling about him."

The train ride to the town was a rather unusual one. During the year, that the guild was apart, Wendy developed the Dragon Slayer's trademark motion sickness so Romeo got into the habit of using his yellow flame to knock her out until the ride was over. At this point in their partnership he was used to that in fact he sort of liked in since sometimes she would rest her head on his shoulder what he thought was weird was the fact that Izo was staring at the ground during the whole ride. The boy did not strike Romeo as the nervous but he decided not to mention it.

The train ride was relatively short, only taking about an hour or two but when the trio stepped out the town was already in shambles. The main road was badly damaged while some building looked like they were on the verge of collapse. Since it was obvious that they had missed the Vulcans the three of them decided to speak to the mayor who was the person that hired them in the first place. At first he was a bit surprised that they were so young but since they were from Fairy Tail he did not really see their age as much of a problem. He told them that the Vulcans had been causing all sorts of trouble and reeking all kinds of havoc. He also explained that they came out of the forest around the same time every day and returned to forest once they got bored. Some of the town's people actually found the area where the Vulcans lived but none of them were actually foolish enough to try and drive them out by force given that there were about twenty of the menacing creatures.

With nothing left to do the three young wizards decided to check into the local inn and try and figure out what to do next. Surprisingly, the inn was in relatively good condition with only small amounts of noticeable damage. The room they were given was a decent size with a bathroom, two beds and a love seat the latter of which Izo volunteered to sleep in while the others took the beds. Izo was the first to use the bathroom while Romeo and Wendy discussed the details of their plan.

"I think now that we know where they are why don't we just try and force them out of here," Romeo suggested setting his first on fire for emphasis.

Wendy could not help but giggle at her over eager teammate, "And I think you've been hanging around Natsu too much. Besides what's wrong with our original plan of trying to trap them?"

"Well there are twenty and we don't even know what this Izo guy can do. It just seems like the safer option."

"Really, you think it's safer to change head first into a group of twenty Vulcans than trying to trap them?"

"Well when you put it like that."

It was at that moment that Izo stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, "Bathroom's free." Wendy wasted no time getting up and entering the bathroom while the two boys were left alone. "You know my ears are pretty good so I could actually hear everything you said." This comment made Romeo a bit nervous. "Don't get me wrong I get why you don't trust me I'm new, I'm secretive and you barely know me."

"It's not that I don't trust you." Romeo corrected, "I do trust you, you're a part Fairy Tail and that makes you family."

"So why do you doubt what I say I can do?"

"Well, it takes a lot to handle one Vulcan let alone twenty I don't want Wendy getting hurt just for you to show off and possibly fail."

"You know for a guy who's not her boyfriend you're really protective," Izo pointed out smirking

"Hey just because I'm not her boyfriend doesn't mean I don't care about her. She's my best friend."

"Whatever you say," Izo said climbing into bed smirking at the red faced Romeo.

 **Okay guys real talk time I know I have not updated in months but I have a good reason. Between all my real life stuff and all the stress, I have been under lately I have not had the time to sit down and write and when I do and try to update one of my other stories I do not know I just do not have the same excitement I use to have. That is not me saying I am getting rid of them it is me saying it may take longer for them to be updated. For now, I am shifting my focus to this and if any fans of my other fics are reading I am so sorry for asking you to be even more patient than you have already been. If you have any questions about either Fairies of the Future or A Different E Class PM me I promise I will respond.**

 **On a lighter note to fans of the original "The Youngest Team" I am going to be making a few changes some big some small. I do not want this to be a simple rewrite where there are less mistakes. I want to improve it and expand on things I did not and should have. That being said if you have any ideas please PM me or write a review just careful not to spoil anything. Alright now that all of that is out of the way I just have to say please favorite follow and review and I will catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Katestarlight25 for the favorite and Jonas Xerxes AcatrazDGold and RainbowFire03 for following and favoriting.**

Izo woke up at the crack of dawn, not because he wanted to but because it was a habit. The sun was barely over the horizon while Romeo and Wendy were still fast asleep in their beds. Izo slipped out of his makeshift bed and snuck out of the room not even making a sound. He decided to survey the town a little bit more to what else he could learn. Walking around the small town, Izo was reminded of where he grew up which was bitter sweet. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he came across a bakery with its lights on, "Maybe I should get some breakfast for all of us."

As he walked in he was greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread, "Good morning," the baker greeted, "how can I help you?"

"I just need three sandwiches to go." It only took minutes for the man behind the counter to finish making the boy's order and place it in a bag. "How much do I owe you?" Izo asked taking out some jewel.

"It's on the house since you'll be getting rid of the Vulcan problem today it's the least I could do."

Izo, taking his food, bowed to the man to show his thanks and walked out. He spent the next hour just looking around and seeing what other information he could get on the Vulcans. Once he was satisfied he went back to the inn with little to show for his efforts. When Izo got back he could hear Romeo and Wendy debating something on the other side of their room door and once there was lull he walked into the room. Romeo and Wendy stood up surprised by the other boy's sudden reappearance. "Where have you been?" Romeo asked.

"Getting breakfast," Izo answered handing two of the three sandwiches to the other wizards.

"Thanks, you actually came back at a great time," Wendy commented, "me and Romeo were just trying to figure out how to deal with the Vulcans maybe you can help us decide."

"Okay, what are our options?"

"Well I think we should wait for them to come later today and deal with them when they get here," Wendy began

"And I think we should go into the fret and take the fight to them," Romeo finished. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Well both options each have their own downsides. If we wait here and fight the Vulcans when they get here we could end up causing a lot more collateral damage and that would probably result in our pay being docked. On the other hand, if we take the fight to them we'd be in their territory meaning that we'd already be at a huge disadvantage before the fight even started."

Both of the other younger wizards were genuinely surprised as how easily Izo picked apart their respective ideas, "Do you have any ideas then?"

"No, not really."

After a few minutes of silent thinking Wendy spoke up with an idea, "Why don't we try to take away their advantage. If we can keep them in a single part of the forest, then they won't have nearly as many places to hide and we could find them a lot easier."

"That's a great idea Wendy," Romeo said, "but how can we keep a bunch of Vulcans in one place without any of them escaping?"

"I might actually have an idea for that," Izo chimed in.

After explaining their somewhat crazy plan to the mayor the three young wizards made their way into the dense forest. They made their way to an area they were told that was near where the Vulcans lived. "So what's your plan exactly."

"Watch and learn," Izo said placing his right fist on his left hand, "Ice make walls." With those words four massive walls of ice sprang up blocking off the area with the Vulcans inside, "Tada"

"Not bad Izo but now what do we do?"

"Simple," Izo answered. He snapped his fingers and part of the wall shattered making a door like hole, "we hunt them down. To make it interesting, how about the one who takes down the least has to buy dinner for the others?"

The young ice wizard did not give his teammates enough time to answer before running into the walled off part of the forest. "I could eat," Romeo off handedly remarked before running after the other boy. Wendy could only smile before following them.

The next few hours were spent hunting down, fighting and knocking out the Vulcans. Wendy and Izo had both taken out seven of the creatures and met up near the hole in the wall but there was still no sign of Romeo. "What's taking Romeo so long?" Wendy asked starting to get worried.

"Relax, I'm sure he's…" Izo began before getting cut off by a loud scream. Wendy knew the scream was coming from Romeo and immediately ran in the direction it was coming with Izo close behind. When they found the young Rainbow Fire wizard there were six unconscious Vulcans sprawled across the ground but he was in the fist of a massive Vulcan that did not look happy.

"What do you three think you're doing?" the monster asked with a sickening grin.

"I thought there were only twenty of them," Wendy commented.

"I guess the big guy is the shy type but with those looks who could blame him."

The giant creature did not seem to appreciate Izo's comment and it showed this fact by squeezing Romeo causing him to let out another pain filled scream. "You say something like that again or make any kind of move I'll break every bone in this kid's body."

Wendy continued to look worried but she was still trying to figure out how to save Romeo. She could not use her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic since it would hurt Romeo in the process. She was so wrapped up in thought that she had not noticed Izo's expression had shifted from one of calm collectedness to an expression of deadly seriousness. "Okay big guy, we won't move but neither will you."

It was that comment that tore Wendy away from her thoughts and made her look at Izo. What she saw shocked her. His skin had become scale like his pupils now looked like black slits and the few of his teeth she could see were razor sharp. "No way"

"Ice Dragon Roar!" Ice immediately began to cover the Vulcan's body slowly encasing every part except for the Vulcan's hand and head. Once the Vulcan was frozen it dropped Romeo and Wendy used her magic to cushion the fall. While she immediately started running over to Romeo to make sure he was alright Izo just simply walked up to the now terrified Vulcan. "Here's what's going to happen now all you Vulcans are going to leave the town alone then me and my friends are going to leave but if you start bothering the town again then I'll come and I won't be as nice as I was today. You understand?"

"Alright fine just let me go please."

Izo snapped his fingers shattering the ice tapping the Vulcan as well as the walls around that area of the forest. Terrified, the now free Vulcan ran as fast as it could deeper into the forest. With that taken care of Izo finally went to check on Romeo who seemed to be doing much better. "If it makes you feel any better I was just kidding about the dinner thing." The other two just looked at him waiting for him to mention what they actually cared about. "You guys want to know how I know Dragon Slayer Magic don't you?"

Romeo and Wendy looked at each other then back to Izo, "Yes," they said in unison.

 **I LIVE hey guys sorry this took so long but school is kicking my butt. The bright side is it is almost summer so only a bit more suffering to go. Anyway I would love to know what you guys thought of the changes I made. Did the differences make it better worse or did it not really matter let me know? So like I always say please favorite follow and review and I will catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank TrAfAlGaRlAwSgUrL27 and elloitsmehhh for both the favorite and the follow.**

The walk back to town was done in an awkward silence. Izo had told Romeo and Wendy that he would explain everything to them when they all got back to the inn and asked them to hold all of their questions until then. Very reluctantly, they agreed. The mayor was the first to greet them when they got back into the town and he immediately asked if the Vulcans were taken care of. Breaking the stoic expression, he had been holding though out the seemingly endless walk, Izo gave the man a convincing looking smile and told the mayor what he wanted to hear. The man was elated wrapping his arms around the three young wizards and thanking them repeatedly. Slowly, the three of them removed his arms from around them trying not to show their discomfort over the current situation. They asked for their pay instantly hurrying back to the inn once it was given to them.

As soon as they got back to the inn and up to their room Izo began trying to secure the small space. The seemingly over cautious wizard locked the door, pulled the shades down, and dimmed the lights to the point where the other two could barely see a thing. He made his way to a chair and sat down across from them not saying anything for a few seconds.

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Romeo joked trying to break the tension. The other boy remained silent which is what made Romeo get serious as well. "Why didn't you tell us you were a Dragon Slayer?"

"The master didn't want me to," Izo answered plainly. "and I'd appreciate it if you guys kept this a secret too." At this statement Wendy looked conflicted, "What's wrong?" he asked noticing her expression.

"It's just that, I have a friend she's been really close with me ever since I was little and I hate keeping secrets from her," she explained.

Izo pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again, "Can this friend of yours keep a secret?" Wendy nodded, "Alright then you can tell her."

"So were you raised by a dragon like Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"No, I had a Dragon Slayer Lacrama put into me when I was a kid." Although Romeo wanted to ask for more details he saw the anger in Izo's eyes and decided not to say anything else.

After everything had been settled the three left the inn without another word on the subject. It was not until they got back on the train and Romeo knocked out Wendy again that he noticed something, "Hey Izo, why don't you get motion sick?"

"I figured out a trick where as long as I keep my eyes fixed on a certain point and concentrate on that my motion sickness doesn't bother me."

"That's pretty useful."

"I'd teach Wendy how to do it but you seem to like it when she rests on you."

Romeo's face turned red and even though he could not see it he knew Izo was smirking. After they got back to Magnolia the three of them walked back to the guild much more relaxed than how they were when they were first leaving it. They actually spoke, made jokes and were actually starting to act like a team. No one really paid them any mind when they walked back into the guild hall except for Mira who just asked them how the job went. When they found an empty table the three of them simply continued their conversation until the master called Izo into his office.

Even though it was a bit strange Romeo and Wendy did not pay it any mind. A few minutes later Carla, in her humanoid form, walked up to the table, "Wendy why didn't you tell me you were going out on a job, do you have any idea how worried I was when I found out?"

"Sorry Carla it was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

"You didn't force her into anything did you?" Carla asked scowling at Romeo.

"No," Romeo somewhat screamed in denial, "besides I couldn't force her to do anything even if I wanted to."

Before Carla could continue her questioning her eyes went wide and what she was seeing was completely different. She was having a premonition. What she was terrifying, Romeo and Wendy were unconscious on the ground, there was a boy Carla did not recognize with rigid teeth and white hair, and finally there was man with jet black hair who was laughing. Carla snapped back to her senses in an instant and she saw both Romeo and Wendy looking concernedly at her.

"Carla are you okay, you had a premonition didn't you?"

Before Carla could answer she looked over and saw a boy walking toward them. She recognized him as the boy from her vision almost immediately; even though, his hair was not white, there was no mistaking his face. All the color drained from her as the boy sat down with them.

"Sorry for taking so long the master spent majority of the time yelling at me for being so careless," Izo noticed the serious atmosphere of the table and his demeanor shifted to match, "What happened?"

"Who are you?"

"Carla this is Izo Tatsuo he's mine and Romeo's new teammate. Izo this is Carla she's the friend I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Izo then took notice to both Carla's ears and tail, "Can you drop the transformation so I can see what you really look like?" Begrudgingly, Carla complied and Izo was surprised to see that Carla was really a white cat with wings. "I was not expecting that."

"Carla there is actually something I need to tell you," Wendy said.

"What is it?"

Romeo and Wendy explained everything that happened including the fact that Izo was an Ice Dragon Slayer while Izo himself just listened. As the two went on explaining Izo noticed the ever growing suspicion on Carla's face but he pretended not to. When they were done Carla still did not look pleased. "Carla you understand that you have to keep this a secret right? The master is the only other person who knows," Wendy finished.

"Yes I know child," Carla answered still keeping her eyes fixed on Izo

"Hey what about that premonition you had earlier?" Romeo asked, "You never told us what you saw."

"It's nothing you have to worry about."

Izo headed out of the guild shortly after this and Carla, back in her humanoid form, quietly followed trying not to be seen by the boy. After what she had seen and what Wendy and Romeo had told her she did not trust this new young Dragon Slayer. He walked around Magnolia buying what seemed to be groceries before arriving at what seemed to be his home. It was not the nicest house in the world but it looked comfortable enough from the outside.

"You've been following me since I left the guild you want to come inside?" Izo shouted so Carla could hear.

Carla was surprised to say the least she was sure that she had remained unseen and unheard but slowly she made her way out of her hiding spot and into the open. Izo did not seem angry in fact from what she saw on his face Carla could swear that he looked pleased. He opened the door for her and she walked to a rather depressing sight. Despite the house's pleasing exterior, the interior was lacking. The house was only a single floor. It was a simple open room with a couch in the middle, a table for what she assumed was for eating and a counter that served as a divide for the kitchen area which only had a sink and fridge. Carla could only see two other doors in the house

"Make yourself comfortable that door over there is the bathroom," he said pointing to aforementioned door.

"What about that other one?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.

"It's a closet and before you ask I sleep on that couch." Although she did feel a bit of pity for the boy it was very overshadowed by her still heavy suspicion about him. "I have no idea what you saw in that premonition of yours but it's obvious that you don't trust me because of it so I'll be honest. There things that I've done that I'm not proud of and I joined Fairy Tail as a way of making a mends. I like Romeo and Wendy and I promise that I won't do anything to them. Also I'll try the hardest I can to not let anything happen to them."

Although she was a bit more at ease Carla was still somewhat suspicious, "Who are you exactly Izo?"

"I'm just a guy looking for a fresh start and a second chance."

 **Yes, I took two months. Yes, I am sorry. No, I do not have any excesses and finally yes, I will try to update more now that I am about to graduate high school. This is the first chapter where I made substantial changes and added quite a bit as well. I would love to know what you guys think. Anyway do not forget to favorite, follow and review and I will catch you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank merendinoemiliano for the review favorite and follow.**

 **This is the first chapter that is unique to this version of the story hope you enjoy**

It had been a few days since the Vulcan job and Romeo and Wendy were sitting in the guild hall waiting for Izo. Although they had only been on one job together Romeo and Wendy considered Izo a part of their team and they would feel guilty for picking a job without him around. The problem was that it was almost noon and Izo still had not shown up,

"Where is he? He woke up before either of us during the Vulcan job I thought he would be the first one here," Romeo complained

Romeo was growing impatient. They had all decided to take a couple of days off to recharge but now he was anxious to get to work. Wendy on the other hand was just sitting quietly just watching her overactive teammate. Her attention was then brought to another direction when she heard her name being called.

"Wendy take a look at this!" the voice called.

The young Dragon Slayer turned her head to see Erza practically sprinting toward them while waving a job request in the air "What is it Erza?"

"Just look," she said beaming while slamming the piece of paper on the table. Wendy slowly looked over to read the request and Romeo did the same. They saw that it was a request from Radian, their play write friend, and it was then that Wendy realized why Erza was so excited. Even though Erza could be a nervous wreck on stage she loved the theater and the idea of being in a play. The flier called for four young wizards who were open to being paid little in jewel but plenty in sweets. "So what do you think, are you two as excited as I am?"

The two young wizards had no idea how to respond to her question. They were up for it simply because it seemed like fun and they really did not want to say no to Erza but there was one big problem. There was no way they could convince Izo to do it. "It's not that we don't want to Erza it's just…" Wendy began.

"Even if you do qualify as a "young wizard" there are only three of us." Romeo finished.

"Mira told me that you two have a new teammate how about you ask him," Erza suggested.

"Well, Izo's kind of a no nonsense type of guy and it would be pretty hard to convince him to be okay with being paid with sweets instead of jewel," he explained getting a little bit more nervous.

"Then maybe I should try and speak with him," Erza said dawning a more determined and threatening expression.

"That's okay Erza," Wendy basically yelled, "We'll convince him to come along and you can just meet us at the train station."

"If you say so," she agreed her beaming smile and excitement returning.

While Erza left the guild and headed for the train station Romeo and Wendy started walking in the direction of Izo's house. Carla had told Wendy where Izo lived and although the young Dragon Slayer was suspicious as to how Carla got that information she did not question it. When they arrived they were impressed by the outside of the house; however, when they knocked on the door they found it was unlocked and they saw the rather barren inside.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It's kind of depressing in here," Romeo commented while walking in.

"You know it's not nice to talk bad about someone else's home especially when you weren't invited," Izo said standing in the doorway. "What are you guys even doing here?"

"There you are. Where have you been and why is your door unlocked?" Romeo asked demanding an answer

"Hey you're the ones in my house you should answer my question first."

"We were looking for you. Erza needs help on a job and she asked us," Wendy explained.

Izo could not help but flinch a little at the mention of Erza's name. Even though he knew who she was and her rather frightening reputation throughout the guild that was not why he was shaken. "Why can't she ask someone else?"

"It's kind of a weird job."

"Weird, how?" Wendy explained to Izo what the job was and how they would be paid but as she did Izo just became more displeased. "So why would I do something like this again?"

"Because if you say no to Erza she will hunt you down," Romeo told him with a bit of fear in his statement.

"Wouldn't that be ironic," Izo offhandedly commented.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked hearing his comment with her sharper than average ears.

"Never mind, I'll do the dumb job but I'm not happy about it."

Romeo let out a sigh of relief that he did not know he was holding in looking much more relaxed, "So now can you tell us where you've been?"

"I was just doing my morning workout in the woods that's all," Izo answered.

Romeo looked at the other boy for a second and gave him the once over, "Really? You don't look like the working out type." To his and Wendy's surprise Izo took off his shirt revealing a rather toned physique underneath. Wendy immediately looked away and Romeo just looked surprised, "Didn't expect that."

"I wear loose fitting cloths, not everyone has to show as much as you do," Izo quipped. "You guys can just meet me at the train station since I still have to shower. I'll be there soon."

Romeo and Wendy made their way out and toward the station where Erza was already waiting with an excessive amount of luggage. The three of them had been waiting about twenty minutes before Izo showed up and coincidently so did the train. Erza Romeo and Izo, who was staring at the floor, were riding in silence while Wendy was unconscious on Romeo's shoulder. "So Izo, you're new to the guild tell me about yourself," Erza began.

"To be honest miss Scarlet there really isn't that much to tell," he answered his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Now, there's no need to be so formal. You can call me Erza."

"If it's all the same to you I don't think I will."

She was a bit taken aback by the coldness of his tone but she quickly regained her composure, "If that's what you're comfortable with I won't say anything more."

Romeo took a concerned glace at his friend. Even though he had not known Izo long and Romeo's knowledge about him was limited Romeo could not shake the feeling that something was off. He pushed those thoughts aside once they had reached Onibus town but he made a mental note to ask Izo about it later. Erza and Wendy were all too familiar with the small town they were in but it was actually Romeo's and Izo's first time there. As expected Radian was ecstatic to see them but what they did not expect was that another young wizard was already there with him.

"Hey Wendy," the other wizard shouted.

Wendy recognized the voice instantly and she did not hold back her smile when she saw the person who had called out to her, "Chelia," she called back running over to meet her best friend giving her a hug.

While Romeo and Erza were smiling at the scene unfolding before them Izo just looked confused, "Who the heck is she?' he asked turning toward Romeo for an answer.

"That's Chelia Blendy she's a member of Lamia Scale and Wendy's best friend outside of the guild," Romeo explained getting an understanding nod from Izo.

The other three wizards made their way to the two friends as they broke their embrace. Chelia noticed them almost immediately and while she was happy to see Romeo and Erza she was surprised to see a new face she did not recognize. "Hey Wendy who's that other guy with Romeo and Erza?"

"Oh that's Izo he's mine and Romeo's new teammate he's actually a really strong ice wizard too."

"He's kind of cute," Chelia whispered to herself, "

Radian explained to them that he had also asked Chelia to do this job since she was also a well-known young wizard. He also took the time to explain the plot of the play to the group as well. The story was a rather simple one the female lead, which Chelia had graciously volunteered to play, was a noble who would fall in love with a commoner of very few words. Once her father, who would never actually be seen or heard by the audience, finds out he would order for the commoner's death and right before he is killed he will deliver one last speech to his beloved.

"Well what do you all think," Radian asked eager to get to work. After getting an approving nod from the five of them he turned to Izo "You, young man will be my commoner."

"Why me?" he asked surprised by the other man's sudden declaration.

"Your steely eyes and your calm expression that is what I envisioned when I thought of the commoner's character." He then turned to Romeo and Wendy, "You two will be the servants who help the noble to sneak off to see her true love."

"And what about me?" Erza asked eagerly.

"Well…" he began nervously. "you could be the solider that drags the commoner away for his execution."

"Consider it done I will perform to the best of my ability."

Radian knew how passionate Erza was about performing but he also knew that she had a terrible case of stage fright. This reason is why he decided to give her a minor part instead of giving her a major role like he had before in the past. Izo just rolled his eyes at the continued irony that only he could understand. Radian then led the five of them to the back room to show them their costumes and after a few moments they had all changed into their respective new outfits. Romeo and Wendy were given a butler and maid uniform, Erza was given generic soldier armor and a helmet, Izo had on a shabby looking tunic with a torn up brown vest and Chelia had a long pink dress as well as a set of cloths that resembled Izo's that would serve as a disguise. The following week was spent doing rehearsals but Radian refused to let anyone other than himself hear Izo's ending monologue. His reasoning was that he wanted everyone to have genuine reactions to the speech. Finally, it was the day of the show and everyone was starting to feel the pressure.

Now they were all backstage a few minutes before the curtain was supposed to open, "Anyone else a little nervous?" Romeo asked

"A little," Wendy admitted

"Me too," Chelia agreed

"Come now you three there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about," Erza told them earning her a dead panned look from the other three.

"What about you Izo?" Romeo asked turning to his other friend.

"I don't really have that many lines except for that big speech at the end so I'm not really all that nervous."

"So you're not even remotely bothered by the huge number of people out there who'll be watching you?"

"Not really, I guess I'm just used to high pressure situations."

The play was going smoothly the only real problem being when Erza came out on stage stiff as a board and stuttering like she was about to freeze. Soon it was the final scene and it was time for Izo's final speech. Currently, Izo was on his knees with his wrists tied behind his back while Erza was standing next to him with a fake sword in hand. Romeo, Wendy and Chelia were also on the stage as well with Chelia having makeup on that made it look like that she had been crying. The three young wizards were a bit worried since they did not think that Izo who had barley spoken though out the show could deliver what they assumed to be an emotional speech convincingly.

"D…d-o you have any last words c…c-ommoner?" Erza manage to stammer out.

Izo looked out into the audience before beginning his speech in a serious yet almost heart breaking tone. "I am innocent I'm being killed not for a crime but for the way I feel. I fell in love with someone that I wasn't supposed to but if given the option I would still do it again." He turned toward Chelia with tears in his eyes, "I have no regrets, I have done nothing wrong. I've only done what my heart says is right. But these will not be my last words no my last words will be I love you." With his last words spoken, the curtain closed and after a brief moment of silence the audience burst into applause. "I guess they enjoyed it," Izo said his voice returning to its usual lighter tone. He then noticed the others staring "What?"

"You're just full of surprises Izo," Erza commented still looking at him.

"Umm thanks," he said as he got out of his bindings.

After taking one last bow the five wizards changed out of their costumes and met up to receive their pay. Even though at first Izo did not like the idea of being paid with sweets after seeing how good they looked he could not really complain. They were all walking back toward the train station when Chelia gave Izo a tap on the shoulder, "Hey Izo"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that you did a really great job especially with that last speech."

"Thanks, you did well too."

"You seem like a pretty interesting guy I'd like to get to know you better."

"Okay, when would you want to meet up."

She was a little surprised at how strait to the point he was "Maybe I could come by your guild sometime and we could walk around Magnolia."

"That could be fun."

"Great it's a date," Chealia said smiling at him.

For the first time during the conversation Izo began to blush, "Wait a second."

"Hurry up guys," Romeo shouted. It was then that Izo and Chelia noticed how far ahead the other three were and they simply ran to catch back up.

 **Finally done the first original chapter and I think it turned out pretty well. You guys might think this chapter is a bit pointless but trust me it is not. I really wanted to flesh out Izo as a character as well as his relationships with other characters since I feel a lot of things from the original story just came out of left field so to speak. As for what is the deal with Erza well I will keep that to myself for now. I really want to know what you guys think so please favorite, follow and review and I will catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank JcL107 for the follow the lazy white horsemen for the favorite and Conbolt is Fire for the review**

 **For once it did not take me months to update imagine that.**

The days after the play were uneventful with Romeo, Wendy and Izo taking only a couple of minor jobs to get jewel and kill time. The three of them were getting closer to the point where Romeo and Wendy helped Izo get some more furniture to help make his house a little less depressing. Carla on the other hand still had her guard up around Izo and kept a close eye on him when she and he were in the same room. The four of them were currently scanning the request board with Romeo looking for a particularly challenging job since in his words they had not seen any good action in a few days. The others decided to indulge the Rainbow Fire Wizard but none of them wanted anything to challenging. Izo looked over to the section of the board with relatively new requests and his eyes went wide when he saw a request with the picture of a little girl on it and the word urgent written above it in large bold letters.

Izo took the request off the board and began studying it. The girl in the picture looked young at most she looked to be about six with a round face. Her hair was long and flowing with bright eyes and a large smile. Although the picture was cheerful the request was far from that. It described how the girl in the picture had gone missing the day prior and her mother would pay anything and everything she had just to get her daughter back. Izo could feel the eyes of his friends behind him also studying the flier he had in his hand and once he turned around to face them they all gave him the same look of fierce determination that said they had to do this. The four of them went up to the bar to show Mira the job they wanted to undertake. At first she was a bit hesitant to let two of the youngest wizards in the guild as well as one of the newest take on such an important job but once she saw the look in all their eyes she could not refuse them something they obviously felt they had to do. Izo, unknown to all but him however, had another reason for wanting to do this job and this one was far more personal.

The four of them were fast in going back to their respective homes and gathering anything they thought was essential. The train ride to town was also quite with only the occasional discussion on what they would do once they got there. Once they all got off the train they all decided to head to the home of the client in order to get some information as well as possibly get a lead. When they arrived at the house a woman answered the door. She looked horrible her light brown hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy with bags underneath them.

For a brief moment there was small amount of hope in the woman's eyes when she opened the door but it disappeared right as she saw the three young wizards and the exceed. "Can I help you with something?" she asked in a low voice

"Actually, we're the ones who accepted the job to find your daughter miss," Wendy told her.

The older woman just scowled at them, "Is this all your guild could send a few kids and a cat? Do they really think that little of the life of my little girl?" The woman attempted to slam the door in their faces but Izo stopped it with his foot.

The boy spoke in a gentle tone as to not agitate the woman any further, "Miss, we understand you've been though a lot so let me reassure you that the guild wouldn't have allowed us to come here if we could not handle the job. We want your daughter found almost as much as you do but it's going to be much harder if you don't help us. All we want to do is ask you a few questions and then we'll do everything we can to get your daughter back to you."

Slowly the woman opened the door wider and let the group inside. She led them to a living room where the they sat on the couch while she sat across from them in a separate chair. The room was a modest size with a fire place along the far wall and on top of that were a few pictures of a happy family of three "What would you like to know?"

"Is there anyone you know of that would want to take your daughter?" Izo asked causing his teammates to cringe at his bluntness.

"No, everyone in town is kind to us since my husband was actually a prominent member of the Royal Military who helped to protect this town."

"So could this be about getting revenge or getting jewel?" Romeo asked

"No, my husband was killed a few years ago and I haven't gotten anything akin to a ransom note."

"Thank you for your time miss. We'll find your daughter you have my word on that," Izo told her as he got up gesturing for the rest of the team to follow. As soon as they got out of the house Izo turned to face them, "Alright, now we'll split up and ask around to see if anyone knows anything else. Romeo and Wendy stick together Carla you're with me we can meet up at the inn in an hour."

The others agreed and the two pairs went off in opposite directions. Carla had transformed into her humanoid form to walk the streets but the way that Izo was so easily navigating the streets did not sit well with her. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, I've been here before."

"Why?"

She did not get an answer as they stopped in front of a door in the middle of an alley, "It's your choice whether or not to follow me but I advise against it." Izo said opening the door and walking in. Carla ignored the boy's warning and quickly followed in after him. They were now in what appeared to be a very shabby looking bar with a few very unwavering looking patrons. While Carla was a bit on edge because of their current circumstances Izo just strolled up to the bar and took a seat, "I need info."

The bartender moved his eyes from the mug he had been wiping down and just looked at Izo condescendingly, "What you need are better parents, go home kid."

In one quick motion Izo grabbed the man by his shirt, made an ice knife and stabbed it through the man's shirt as well as the bar itself, "Let me rephrase that you'll give me all the info I need."

For a moment the other two people who were sitting at the table behind them tried to get up to intervene but Izo shot them a look and they immediately sat down. At this point the bartender began to sweat as he was now looking at a scowling Izo square in the eye, "What do you need to know kid?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Tell me are there any gangs in this town."

"A few."

"Any of them big enough to do a kidnapping while the guards around town do nothing about it?"

"Just one in fact the guys over there are…" the man tried to move his head so he could look at the other two but all he saw was an empty. He let out a nervous laugh as his focus returned to Izo. "Heh, I guess they left." He then began to tell Izo some facts about the gang and its members some of which were very useful.

"Where do they meet up?" For a moment the bartender hesitated but after another look at Izo's face the man conceded and gave the young wizard the address. Once Izo was finished with the now terrified individual Izo snapped his fingers and the ice knife shattered freeing the other man. "Thanks for your help." Izo said turning toward the door.

"Have a nice day," the bartender said letting out another nervous chuckle.

Once the two of them had gotten a sufficient distance away from the bar Carla began her own questioning. "What did I just see?"

"A little bit of the old me."

"Is that why you wanted me to come with you so that I could see that and be too scared to be suspicious of you?"

"No, I wanted you to come because if I went alone and came back to the inn with all this information you would be more suspicious. Carla believe it or not I actually want us to be on good terms."

"How could I possibly be on good terms with someone whom I know barely anything about?"

He turned to face her, "I'll tell you what Carla you can ask me one thing about my past and if I can answer I'll answer honestly." As he looked her strait in the eye when he said this to her she knew he was being serious.

Carla thought hard for a moment. She knew that if she asked anything to direct or specific she would not get an answer but she also could not ask anything to vague. She wracked her brain desperately trying to think of a good question to ask him when it dawned on her, "Do you regret what you did in the past?"

"Every day."

The two of them continued the rest of their walk to the inn in silence. They had arrived significantly earlier than Romeo and Wendy so they decided to get a room while they waited. When it was almost time for the group to meet Izo and Carla returned to the lobby to find Romeo and Wendy sitting down in a couple of chairs with defeated looks on their faces. Izo and Carla led the other two to the room they had checked into before they started going over the information they had all found.

Wendy and Romeo confessed that they had not found anything of much use explaining how everyone they asked said that they had no idea who could have done something so horrible. Izo then told the two of them about the bar and the information he got while also leaving out key details like how he already knew where the bar was and how he basically threatened the bartender. Surprisingly Carla did not interrupt once and when he was finished she did not make any further comment. By the end of the story the other two just looked impressed, "Wow, it's a lucky thing that you two found that bar," Romeo commented.

"So what should we do now?" Wendy asked

"It's best if we get some rest now and try to get the girl back tonight when there are fewer people around."

The rest agreed with the idea and climbed into their respective beds taking the opportunity to get comfortable for the next few hours. It was already dark when the four of them decided to start moving and when they got to the address that Izo had been given they were a bit underwhelmed. The building was big but simple like an over grown house. It was a standard looking concrete building with a rectangular base and a few windows on each floor. The only real thing that made it stick out was its size since it was much taller than any of the surrounding houses standing at a solid five stories.

Romeo just looked at the building for a moment thinking that there must have been some kind of mistake, "Are you sure this is the right place? I was expecting some kind of rundown old building not this place."

"You have to remember we're not dealing with a dark guild we're dealing with a gang which should make this all the easier. Most gangs are just made up of a bunch of thugs although that guy did tell me that there are some pretty strong wizards in this one which is why the guards usually stay away from them."

"That won't be problem for us," Romeo stated confidently

Izo just smirked at his friend, "Okay they're probably expecting us so here's the plan Romeo and Wendy you go up to the font and cause a distraction but don't get into an all-out brawl right away. Carla you give me a lift up to the roof so a sneak in through the top once you two think that there's been enough time start to fight. This way while everyone in the building is distracted Carla and I can search the other rooms and if we do find the girl we can sneak her out without putting her in any danger."

The three of them nodded understanding the plan and while Romeo and Wendy started walking toward the front door Carla grabbed Izo by the back and began lifting him up toward the roof. Once there Izo froze a small patch of it and after he heard a large crash signaling the start of a fight below him he shattered the patch with a snap of his fingers. Jumping down the subsequent hole with Carla quickly following, Izo landed in a dark seemingly quiet room but something to him felt off.

Suddenly the lights came on and standing in the empty room with them were two brawny looking men with bats. "Looks like somebody came in here after all," one of them commented to the other.

Izo did not have time to think as one of the men charged at him and Carla while swinging the bat. He side stepped to avoid it and struck the large man in the back sending him to the floor. The other man quickly rushed in to help his friend and when he got close Izo tripped him by freezing part of the floor making the man slip and fall. In order to stop the two from getting up any time soon Izo encased their legs in ice.

Carla just looked on still in a bit of shock, "Well, that was unexpected," she finally managed to say.

Izo was currently deep in thought and did not really pay the exceed's comment much attention. He knew what gangs were like and most of them were too dumb or just lacked the foresight to have people waiting on the top floor in case someone came in through the roof. So how did these guys know to? A million thoughts were running through his head until a realization dawned on him and his eyes went wide.

He immediately shot up and started running towards the nearest exit of the room. He looked over his shoulder back at Carla who just had a confused look on her face, "Go back down and make sure Romeo and Wendy are okay. After that tell them to come up here and don't even worry about searching the rooms on the lower floors." Carla wanted to retort but he was already out of the room before she could say a word. With his superior senses, Izo could pick up a faint scent similar to the woman they saw earlier that day had. As he ran through the halls Izo could still hear the sounds of fighting coming from the floor below him. At least Romeo and Wendy were keeping every one distracted he thought.

Izo stopped in front of a door where the familiar smell was the strongest and slowly opened the door. He walked into the small empty room to see the little girl he was looking for unconscious and tied to a chair. He moved further in to untie her but then the door slammed shut. "It's good to see you Izo," said a voice said.

Although he could not physically see where the voice was coming from he could feel eyes on him, "Why don't come on out and face me like a man."

Slowly a man started to become visible in front of the door seeming to materialize out of nowhere. He was an older looking man wearing dark brown shoes, tan pants and a white lab coat. His hair was his face slightly sunken with wrinkles around his lips but the most striking detail was his deep green eyes that were behind a pair of round thin framed glasses. "Dr. Mason, I knew someone had to be telling these guys what to do."

"Still as perceptive as ever I see. But it seems you're just as predictable as well." Izo gritted his teeth at the last part of his comment. "You came here just like I wanted you to and all I had to do was promise this group of buffoons a sufficient amount of jewel for taking this child. And how could you not come to this poor, innocent girl's rescue after all you are the reason she doesn't have a father anymore." Izo was now filled with rage his hands were balled into tight fists, his pupils had changed into vertical slits and scales had begun to form on his face. The only thing holding him back was the fact that if he started attacking the girl would be hurt. Mason saw the growing anger in the boy's eyes which only made Mason smile, "As fun as this is I'm afraid taunting you is not the reason I brought you here. No, I wanted you here so a could give you a message from your father. He knows where you are and what you're doing the only reason that he hasn't done anything is because he decided to let you live out your little fantasy for the time being."

Izo went pale and he began to feel sick. This cannot be real he thought. Izo was so enthralled with the man speaking that he had not noticed that the sounds of fighting had stopped and in their place were now just loud footsteps, "Izo we're coming," he heard Wendy scream.

Hearing her voice, Izo was brought out of his thoughts only for Dr. Mason to open the door and disappear right in front of him. Izo cursed under his breath as his focus returned to the tied up girl. He had just finished freeing her when his three teammates arrived covered in scrapes, dirt and burns. Wendy rushed over to the girl so she could heal the girl's minor injuries and make sure she was alright. The rest of the night was a blur as the team woke the girl and returned her to her mother.

Izo was lost in his own little world until they got back to their room in the inn "Hey are you okay?" Romeo asked.

"What?" Izo responded snapping out of it.

"You've been quite ever since we rescued that girl," Wendy stated. "Is everything alright."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" questioned Romeo.

Izo wanted to tell them everything. Everything about what happened that night, his past, who he really was and what this job really meant to him but he knew he could not. "Nothing important."

 **And so this chapter ends. I know that it is Izo centric and some of you might not like that but unlike everyone else he is not an established character and I need to spend time fleshing him out. That is actually one of the regrets I have about the original. Anyway next chapter will not be as heavy as this one was and may include something for the shippers that read this fic. Now like I always say do not forget to favorite follow and review and I will catch you guys later.**


End file.
